Dreaming Tonight
by Sweetnlilly
Summary: Buffy's dreams after "Sanctuary". MAJOR ANGST WARNING!
1. Default Chapter

Dreaming Tonight

Disclaimer: Let's ask you 21 (or less) questions ... IS ANGEL AND BUFFY TOGETHER? DID ANGEL DUMP NINA WHEN HE FIRST MET HER? DID BUFFY WAIT FOR ANGEL (no Immortal)? IS ANGEL ENDING? If the answer to all those questions is 'yes' den that means I don't own anything. They all belong to the God/Devil, Joss Whedon. This song, EVERYTIME, belongs to Britney Spears.  
  
A/N: MAJOR ANGST WARNING. If you thought 'Life Without You' was bad, then this story is much sadder ... MUCH!.  
  
Key: song lyrics are in italics. flashback is also in italics (i think you can tell the difference l0l), and the bolD and italics are Buffy's dreams

Couples: Buffy/Angel (obviously) but they aren't together together. Faith/Angel and Buffy/Riley implied.__

_Come notice me  
And take my hand  
So why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_  
  
Buffy sat, with her legs pulled up below her chin. Tears rolled down her face as she sifted through the box in front of her. Pulling out a picture, she traced the features of the man in it ... Angel. He was a stranger now, with new friends, a new life, and a new purpose in life ... to help the helpless. Putting the picture back into the box, Buffy pushed the box back under her bed, and settled in bed. Wiping away the remaining tears, she closed her eyes.  
  
_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_  
  
_**Buffy stood on top of the skyscraper. Stepping towards the edge, she looked down. Closing her eyes, and whispering a quiet sorry to her friends, she leaned over, and fell down gracefully. Just before she reached the ground, Angel's face appeared, looking at her with pain clearly written in his eyes ... pain that she had caused with her words. She hit the ground, and the world went black, except for Angel's face, looking at her sadly, and full or regret.**_  
  
_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
_  
_**"Angel?" Buffy got out of bed, and walked towards the shadowy figure standing at the corner of her room. **_

_**"Buffy," the figure whispered. **_

_**"Angel, what's wrong?" Buffy got closer, almost within touching distance. **_

_**"Nothing." Angel stepped forward from the shadows and smiled at her. Buffy smiled back, looking up at him. She reached him, about to hug him with relief, when she noticed a figure behind Angel. **_

_**"Hey B." Faith stepped out, laughing Angel bent his head down and kissed her on the lips, "How's life?"**_  
  
_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Buffy fidgeted, whimpering, silently crying in her sleep.  
  
_**The sunset was beautiful as she stepped onto the beach. Walking towards the shoreline, Buffy turned towards the water. Feeling the presence behind her, she leaned back into the broad back and snuggled into the strong arms that encircled her waist. **_

_**"How'd you find me here?" Buffy asked, looking up at Angel. **_

_**"If I was blind I would see you." Buffy covers his hand with hers, and closes her eyes. **_

_**"Stay with me?" **_

_**"Forever, that's the whole point," Angel lowered his head to whisper into her ear, "Not even if you kill me, with the sword, or with your words. Not even if you move on with your life. Not ever." **_

_**Buffy turned to look at him, her smile disappearing, as before her eyes, Angel slowly faded out of sight.**_  
  
_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
Ohhhh...._  
  
_"I have someone in my life now," Angel looked away from her, but didn't move, "That I love," Buffy saw Angel swallow hard, "It's now what you and I had," she paused, telling herself mentally that she needed to cut of all ties with Angel, and this would be the best way to do it, "It's very new." Buffy steps in closer, with a renewed energy, "You know what makes it new? I trust him ... I know him." _

_Angel let out a sharp breath, "That's great. It's nice you moved on." He looked at her angrily, his voice rising, "But I can't. You found someone new but I'm not allowed to, remember?" He steps in closer, "I see you again and it cuts me up inside and the person I share that with is me! You don't know me anymore. So don't come here with your great new life and expect me to do things your way. GO HOME!" _

_Buffy looked at him for a moment, wanting to say sorry, but she couldn't bring herself to. Picking up her jacket, she turned to leave, while Angel leaned against the wall. "See? Faith wins again." "Go" Angel said harshly, without looking at Buffy. Buffy walked out slowly without looking back.  
_  
_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
_  
**_"I love you baby," Angel whispered softly into her ear, as he walked away, disappearing into the fog. _**

**_"NOO! Angel! Don't go! I need you, please come back!" A ringing filled her ears, and ..."_**

Ring! Ring! Buffy bolted from her bed. She turned to look at the time, 7:35. Sighing, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Buffy. It's me, Riley." Buffy sighed, "What happened yesterday night. You just, disappeared." Buffy looked at the mirror, her tear-streaked face mocking her as she answered, "Nothing Ry, I jus got ... tired."

"Tired ..." Riley repeated.

"Yes. Riley ..."

"Buffy," Riley interrupted, "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"Me too. Listen I have to go, bye." Buffy hung up before Riley could answer. A new batch of tears started flowing.

She wanted to love Riley back, she really did. But it was hard, when she belonged to someone else, someone who would always be the owner of her heart ... Angel. No matter how much she tried to fool herself, she and Angel would never be over. Never.  
  
_After all...  
After all...  
_  
A/N: ducks I DESERVE THE TOMATO THROWING, OR W/E YOU GUYS ARE THROWING AT ME. But I just ... I needed therapy to 'Sanctuary' and the dreams and other stuff just came out. I hope you guys don't hate me forever. Please R&R. I will even accept flames, as long as you don't stop reading my stories. I promise I will write a B/A positive happy story soon.


	2. Alone

Alone

Disclaimer: Hmmm ... NOT MINE. This song is HERE WITHOUT ME from 3 DOORS DOWN.

A/N: This is the aftermath of the YOKO FACTOR. Angel's POV. I'm sorry if this story sucks, but I'm a bit rusty. School has started and I haven't had time to write anything. Also I should say MAJOR ANGST WARNING.

Key: Song is in italics, and dream part is in bold italics (again).

Couples: B/A (but not together together) also B/R (ewwww).

_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Angel sat down on his bed, listening to the song on the radio that Cordelia had insisted on getting. He smiled, realizing how close the song hit to his heart, his soul. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and tried to forget about his measly attempt to apologize to Buffy. Gods, she had grown so much, she was so pretty. Turning around Angel groaned when he heard the cracking of bones, he was getting to old for this "Helping the Helpless" business. Closing his eyes, he attempted to sleep.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

The candles brought a romantic mood to the room. Buffy apparently thought so because she was smiling like a mad woman. Angel walked up to her, suddenly he was wearing a tux, and she was wearing a gown.

"_**Dance with me," he whispered into her ear.**_

"_**But there's no music," Buffy said, looking up into his brown eyes. He smiled and flicked his hand at the air and Savage Garden filled the air. Giggling, Buffy walked into his warm arms, and put her head on his chest.**_

"_**I love you."**_

"_**I love you too," Angel responded. But, suddenly his arms were filled with air. "Buffy? BUFFY?!?!?!" Angel ran around, looking for her, but she was ... gone.**_

_The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go_

_**People were pushing at him, trying him to move forward but he couldn't, his feet were glued to the ground. There was no place to go, no place where he would be safe. Angel fell to his knees, sobbing. The people around him were slowly disappearing, they were too afraid to be near him. Angel looked ahead, it was white, blank, with only a single small figure. Looking behind him he saw the many people he had murdered, the people that he had ruined. Crawling forward, Angel prayed to whatever gods that would listen to him that his future would be better than his past, and more importantly that his future would include Buffy.**_

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Buffy was yelling at him. Angel sighed, so much for saying "sorry", he was never good at apologizing anyways, or so Spike had told him. He was horrible with words, better with his actions.

"What the hell are you trying to do?"

"I was trying to make things better." So much good that was doing. Angel studied Buffy, she was doing so much better, now that he had left. A new boyfriend, and the color in her cheeks had returned. However, something bothered him, the color of her eyes. It was gray, not green. Buffy started laughing, and Angel couldn't help but smile also. It was pretty funny, if you thought about it ... yeah. Getting beaten up by some secret force that apparently his ex-girlfriend is involved in ... very funny. Being threatened by his ex-girlfriend's new lover ... o that's a hoot.

"Its going pretty good, don't you think?" Angel asked. Buffy leaned against the wall and looked at him, "Swell."

Angel looked up at her, time to start apologizing, "You know I couldn't leave it like that. The way I spoke to you, I came to apologize. I ... I had no right." He looked at Buffy. She looked back at him, her face blank. Apparently the apology was not what she wanted. Buffy opened her mouth and the name Riley came out of it. Great, Riley had won the war. He was now just the ex-boyfriend.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love_

_**Buffy walked up to him, "Hey baby." Riley was standing behind him, in his soldier position. Angel was tempted to yell at him, "At ease." Instead, he looked at Buffy, "Buffy."**_

_**She smiled; a wicked smile that he had thought would never grace her beautiful face. Reaching from behind her back Buffy brought up her right arm, in it was a stake. Wait, a stake? He felt a tearing pain in his chest, looking down; Angel saw a wooden object sticking out of his chest. He heard laughter, Buffy's laughter. She waved goodbye to him and walked back up to Riley, kissing him on his lips.**_

"_**I love you," were Angel's last words before he crumbled to dust. His last thoughts were of the woman we brought him to his last death, the woman he had once loved, the woman that he stilled loved, Buffy.**_

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

The night sky was filled with stars. Angel walked along the beach, wishing he wasn't alone. Beside him, a figure appeared, it was Buffy. There hands found each other, and together they walked down the beach. No words were spoken, but still they understood each other. He stopped and turned towards the goddess holding onto his hand. Smiling at her, Angel reached out to touch her, but she was gone. Looking around, Angel spotted Buffy, in the sunlight walking with Riley. He said something to her and she laughed, touching his arms. The sunlight moved towards him. Angel felt the burning but did not run ...

Gasping, Angel shot up from his bed. The phone next to it was ringing. Angel groaned, and picked it up. Cordelia was on the line.

"Angel? Are you there. Oh, don't tell me you're brooding. What did that Buffy do to you. I bet she ripped out your heart and danced on it. Oh my god, that is so damn typical of her. I don't get what you see in her, I mean she's so ..." Angel sighed, and slammed the phone down. Cordelia meant well, but he couldn't listen to her banter on and on about how horrible she was. Angel fell back, his hands coming up to his temples.

Things in his life were constantly changing, but one thing was for sure, he would be in love with Buffy until the end of the world. He was never going to be over her. No matter how many women would be in his life, in his bed, he would always love one person ... Buffy. And maybe that was his real curse, but he didn't care because one moment with Buffy made up for everything horrible he had did in his lifetime.

True love never had an ending, because true love never ends.

A/N 2: Review from anyone, anything. Hell, I don't care if you are a B/R shipper (if any of those are alive in this world) I want you to review me. I don't even care if you think it's the most horrible story in the world, I want you to review.


End file.
